Dokaknel
Dokaknel 'is a faster, stronger version of Zaknel. Physically, the only differences are that Dokaknel has green eyes and weapons on its back (compared to the orange-eyed, tree-covered Zaknel). In Patapon, Dokaknel is fought for the Pon Pata song. In Patapon 2, he is found after defeating the last Karmen general, Hukmen. Like Zaknel, Dokaknel is vulnerable to sleep, but unlike Zaknel, its attacks must be dodged instead of blocked, lest they obliterate your army. Dokaknel usually drops Level 2-4 vegetables, but a Goodurian is possible. Beating the level 3 version of Dokaknel will make him drop "Dokaknel's Fang". At or around level five, Dokaknel also drops the Storm Juju. Attacks 'Body Slam Dokaknel looks upwards, straightening his body, and then slams down on your Patapons. The PonPata song will avoid this attack with little difficulty, but the ChakaChaka song will not reduce the damage too much. 'Scorching Breath' Dokaknel curls up into a backwards S, then breathes a wave of fire on your Patapons. The animation is similar to Slam, but Dokaknel will face forwards and tap its back with its tail when about to use Fire Breath. The PonPata song can help, but it is better to use the ChakaChaka song, or the DonDon song in Patapon 2. This attack does moderate damage and can ignite its victims, so stay clear if you've got Rarepons weak to fire. 'Worm Earthquake' Dokaknel comes out of the ground and thrashes itself on the ground creating a giant earthquake, damaging anything with their feet on the floor and will smash your Toripon to the ground if they get too close. This attack does moderate damage. The ChakaChaka song is recommended in Patapon, but in Patapon 2, the DonDon song will avoid all damage. Don't consider using PonPata for either games, as no matter how far you are, it will still hurt your Patapons. 'Worm Wheel' In Patapon 2, Dokaknel will go into the ground, and move towards your Patapons. This attack does major damage. The DonDon song and the PonPata Song are the only songs that can block this attack, though the DonDon song is advised. Don't even try to stagger it, even on Easy with a Tatepon Hero in Hero Mode, this attack still damages your Patapons moderately. Dokaknel in Patapon 3 Dokaknel appears in Patapon 3 as a DLC quest, and can be fought in the Bottomless Stomach Desert (Dark). Trivia *Unlike Zaknel, Dokaknel doesn't live in the desert except in the Patapon 3 DLC quest . *The horn on Dokaknel's head can be broken, and will occasionally drop rarer items. *The spear, Donkaknel's Fang, is found in a treasure chest in Patapon 3 and does not need to be found by facing him. *While Zaknel is covered in what seems to be trees, Dokaknel is covered in weapons, seemingly from other battles that he won. *The weapons that cover Donkaknel are spear-like, this may be due to range weapons are most likely to hit him compared to other weapons. (Swords, clubs, etc.) Video 300px|left Category:Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Places Category:Bosses Category:Half-Boss